


Tearful return

by Jerlyn986



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerlyn986/pseuds/Jerlyn986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 months of suffering,Noiz is finally back.How would Aoba react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearful return

Blinking,trying to focus his vision,Aoba sat up,yawning.As he rubs his eyes,he looks over at the 19 year old Noiz who was still sleeping soundly beside him.Blushing at how handsome Noiz is,Aoba leans forward,kissing Noiz's cheek as he studies Noiz's face.The piercings from before was gone,leaving small holes but it didn't bother Aoba.The brat has grown so much for the past 3 months huh...Aoba thought,frowning slightly as he recalls how his life was when Noiz left him without  
announcing.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Right after the rhyme battle that Aoba promises Noiz,Noiz lost and without any words,any calls,he left Midorijima,leaving Aoba hanging,emotional and in love with Noiz.Countless calls and messages was forward to Noiz's phone but to no avail,every call led to more disappointment.The three months was torturous to Aoba,every moment was like going through hell without the brat.Even with the fluffy blue Allmate's encouragement couldn't help.

'Aoba,please stop,you are losing too much blood.'Ren begged.Aoba could still remember the piercing pain that envelopes his arms and the continuous shaking from his Allmate as he slashed his own hands with the box cutter that he has been holding on to ever since Noiz left.He cried,yelled,howled and even tried jumping down from the roof but thankfully,he was pulled back by Clear.In his mind,suicide was the only thing he thought and his life was like a living doll:Wake up,eat,work,sleep.He remembered crying his eyes out,trying to cut his arms every since time he thought of Noiz,trying to escape reality,joining rhyme battles with a small hope to be able to meet Noiz but as his hope climbs higher,his disappointment increased as well.

At that time,he though his life was over,as though he lost something very precious that he couldn't live with,Noiz came strolling into the shop like nothing happened.As their eyes met,Aoba could feel his tears flowing out of his blue eyes before he stormed to Noiz,slapping him.

'Why the fuck are you back?!Do you know what I fucking went through because of you?!'He yelled at the yellow haired man who looked at him with sorry eyes but he didn't protest.Aoba covered his face with his hands,sobbing freely and Noiz walked forward,hugging Aoba who struggled but gave up due to his weak strength compared to Noiz's strong strength.The words that Noiz mumbles to his ears was what made him cry harder and smile in comfort.

'I'm back to fetch you.'  
\----------------------------------------------  
'Oh,you're awake.'Aoba says when Noiz's eyes slowly opened,his lips forming a smile as he sat up as well,hugging Aoba's head to his neck.

'Why were you crying so early in the morning?'Noiz mumbles,kissing Aoba's tears away who gasped in shock,his own hands shooting to wipe against his tears-wet cheek.He didn't even notice that he was crying as he remembers his tortured moments and he sniffled,shaking his head rapidly as he smiles weakly at Noiz who moved his face closer to Aoba's,kissing his lover's soft lips.

'I'm home and I will never let you go.Aoba,I love you.'Noiz mumbles,holding Aoba's hand.Aoba smiles,kissing Noiz's lips again.

'I love you too,Noiz.'He says,looking at Noiz's eyes before he embraced each other.He worries too much but he doesn't have to worry anymore before Noiz will always be with him from now on to go through the ups and downs that they will encounter in life together,hand in hand with the encouraging smiles they will give to each other.


End file.
